The Night My Life Changed
by Randysgurl
Summary: Val has had the worst vacation ever that is until Raw show up In Toronto,and Val is going and has plans to meet the Hardyz, what happens when she does meet them?


The night my life changed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wwe stars although I wish I did, I only own Val and Melinda

A/N: This is my first attempt at this and was very doubtful about putting this up so please read and review so I know whether to continue or not. Thanks

Val was in the pool trying to think of what she could do to make her summer vacation so much better than what it had already turned out like, let me explain what had already happened during the first 2 weeks of her vacation. On one of the first days of her vacation Val's granddad had passed away leaving everyone depressed and then to make things worse Val's parents had decided that things between them weren't working out so they had decided to get a divorce demanding that Val chose who to live with. So here she was 2 weeks later sitting in the yard of her moms new house. All she had to look forward to was tomorrow night when wwe raw was headed towards where she lived in Toronto.

As Val was dreaming about meeting her favourite superstars of all time the Hardy Boyz, her best friend from Melinda walked in and pushed her into the pool. Val and Melinda had know each other ever since they were 5 years old and lived across the street from each other, Val and Melinda shared everything with each other and finally she had been persuaded to go and watch Raw with her friend, Melinda was spending the night at Val's house so they could finalise everything for the next day. As Val pulled herself up out of the pool she smiled at her friend.

" Hey Mel, so glad you decided you'd come with me tomorrow night"

"Yeah yeah I know how much you love this damn wrestling stuff couldn't let ya down know could I"

" You know you're the best friend anybody could wish for"

" I've always know that just nice to hear you say that for once"

Both girls laughed and Val got up and they headed for inside the house so they get sorted for the next night, they went into Val's room and Melinda dropped her stuff on the spare bed in the room and they looked through the closet so they could find the perfect outfit to wear. Val tried on several different outfits before finding the right one to wear, she had settled on her pink mini with chains, a baby blue strap top and her knee high combat type boots. Meanwhile Melinda had settled on wearing her embroided jeans and a pink t-shirt. Once having decided what they would wear both girls headed down to the dinning room for some dinner before calling it an early night.

The Next Morning

Val woke up bright and early at 6 and looked over at her friend who was still sleeping, Val decided that to look there best in case they had any chance of meeting Matt and Jeff Hardy that they had to get up early to prepare themselves for the evening. Val got out of bed and headed for the shower she spent a good 40 minutes in there singing away to herself, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself, walking back to her room, she noticed that Melinda was still asleep she picked up the pillow of her bed and threw it straight at her. Almost instantly Mel woke up and looked over at the alarm clock and realised it wasn't even 7 yet, she then looked at her overly excited friend who looked like se had been up for hours.

" Damn girl what you doing getting up at this ungodly hour"

" Well what are we doing today?"

" Yeah I know, but that isn't until this evening and yet your already up and getting ready to go"

" So I need to look perfect tonight in case I get to meet them"

" Remind me of who you're planning on meeting again"

Val looked at her friend in total shock that she had forgotten the whole point of going to watch Raw tonight, Val sighed as she put her skirt on and made sure the chains were perfect. She put her hands o her hips and turned her head towards Mel.

" The Hardy Boyz remember now!"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget you've only been going on about it for weeks now"

" Yep, now hurry up and get your ass out of bed we need to get ready"

At that word Mel jumped out of bed and headed towards the shower before her friend could say anything else she was way too excited for her own good. Mel took her shower and went back to find Val looking ready to leave so she quickly got changed and they both headed downstairs for breakfast were they were greeted by Val's mom Lorrie. Lorrie smiled at the girls and they sat down at the table with her and began to eat the food that had already been prepared.

" So you girls ready for tonight"

" Of course was there any need to ask that mom"

" I was just asking, no need to use that tone with me"

" Sorry I'm just so excited about tonight"

" Ok, well make sure you have fun, I've got to get to work now, so I'll see you when you get back"

" Bye Mom"

" Bye Mrs Greenwood"

Without further ado she got up and left for work leaving the girls in the empty house. Val got up and went upstairs and began to put on her makeup leaving Melinda downstairs watching TV. Both girls did nothing until it came to about 4 when they got everything finished and grabbed their stuff and headed out towards the car.

A/N: Sorry if it sucks but yeah I'll continue if you guys want me to if not I guess I'll just stop there and you're never find out what happened when Val actually meet her favourite superstars and trust me its good.


End file.
